


Learning

by dainochild



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you're not dealing with a green mean machine, relationships are always about learning boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chazzidoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chazzidoodle).



> Prompt was 'Hulkeye' and 'learning'.

All relationships are about learning. Learning someone’s boundaries, learning someone’s likes and dislikes, learning not to leave arrows lying around in places a distracted scientist might trip, that sort of thing. A successful relationship was one where two people learnt to be together and not want to kill each other.

Clint was a very attractive adult superhero so he understood this very well, thank you very much.

It was just a little tricky when your spouse turns green when angered and smashes everything up.

“Sorry,” Bruce ruefully said as they swept up the fragments of bows and arrows. “That was mean.”

It was his catchphrase for when he wasn’t very sorry at all, and Bruce knew Clint knew that. “Very convenient how Hulk managed to miss  _everything but_  my stuff.”

“Yes, I suppose so. Maybe if you didn’t leave it lying around everywhere…”

“Yeah, yeah, lesson learnt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took about ten minutes, first-time-writing-a-pairing nerves and all.


End file.
